The Stars Are Bright
by ImaginationAndCreativity
Summary: When Natsu keeps acting weird, Lucy asks multiple times what is wrong. After the fifth time, he finally responds... even if it doesn't answer the question. Very first story. :D Rated T for cursing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I'm new here. 'Sup? ****Never say that again**** Anyways, let's begin! :D**

**The Stars Are Bright**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT NOT NOT own Fairy Tail. **

I woke up next to Natsu, and I was about to kick him out, but I was freezing and he was always warm. I smiled and closed my eyes again.

"Luce? I'm hungry."

I opened my eyes again at Natsu with his usual goofy smile, and nodded my head. He took the blanket off of him and went into the bathroom. After just laying there for about two minutes, wanting to be lazy, I got up and went into the kitchen to make eggs and bacon. I noticed I didn't have any salt, so I yelled for Natsu to go buy more. He didn't answer. I yelled again for him, and it was silent. I heard the shower running. Since when does he think he can use my shower?

"NATSU! Get out of my shower right now! I don't want your pink hair all over my shower!" I screamed.

Silence. I walked up to the door and slammed my fist onto it three times.

"Get out of my shower now! You have your own at your house. You should have at least asked!" I yelled towards the bathroom door.

"Oi, Luce. Calm down. I'm just taking a shower." He finally responded. I was ticked off now. He decided to come out of the bathroom five mintues later.

"What is wrong with you? That's my shower! My personal things are in there! How dare you-"

"Did you make breakfast yet? I'm still hungry." He rudely interrupted me. He walked past me towards the kitchen table, completely ignoring my protests. I sat there watching him deciding to make a bowl of cereal. I puffed my cheeks out and went to go change in the bathroom.

I kept my hair down and work a pink and red striped spaghetti-strapped tank top with a short denim skirt and some sandals. I walked out of the bathroom and saw Natsu sitting on my bed looking down.

"Natsu? Are you ready to go?" I asked him. He nodded and got up from the bed. We walked to Fairy Tail chatting on the way.

"Lucy! Are you done with your chapter yet?" Levy said to me as Natsu and I walked through the doors of the guild. I shook my head making her frown slightly. She turned around and walked towards Gajeel and Lily, who were speaking with Wendy and Charla.

I looked to over at Natsu and noticed he wasn't there so I shrugged my shoulders and walked towards the bar.

"Hi Lucy! Can you help me pick out pictures to send to a magazine company for a six-page cover?" Mira-Jane said happily. I sighed and nodded. Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

** I know its not that long, but, I didn't have a lot of time. Sorry. :P The title makes no sense right now, but you'll understand soon. I would totally love constructive criticism so, reviews are nice! Thanks! See you next time! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Stars are Bright**

**Hello again! Thanks for staying with the story! Hopefully this chapter is much longer than the last. :D**

**DISCLAIMER: Still, sadly, I don't own Fairy Tail. #The struggle is real**

After three hours of choosing pictures, I felt like taking a hot bath. I got two paper cuts, and I spilled my drink on my shirt. Today wasn't my favorite day in the world. I noticed Natsu coming towards the bar so I turned around in my seat to talk to him.

"Hey Natsu! Want pick a miss-" I said as he interrupted me.

"Mira, give me some food. Don't care what it is, I'm starving." He said like he didn't even hear me. Mira gave him some fried chicken on a plate with ketchup. He said thank you and sat down and began eating.

"Natsu? Do you want to go on a mission with me tomorrow?" I said. I stared at him stuffing his face. I giggled at the sight.

He stopped eating and swallowed his last bite and stared at me. He nodded his head and smiled. I smiled back and took his hand and guided him to the job board.

"So? Which one?" I asked. He stared at the board for a while, before pointing to a small slip of paper. I took the paper from the board and began to read.

**WANTED**

**Strong mages who can help find and catch a potion maker. He has stolen something from me that I cannot replace.**

**REWARD: 2,000,000 JEWELS**

"_Two million jewels_? For something this easy? You pick good missions!" I smiled at Natsu. He stared at the floorboards. I stood there puzzled. He wasn't being himself today. Is something wrong? I wondered.

"...Natsu? Are you okay?" I asked softly, touching his lower arm. He jumped from the touch and stared at me with accusing eyes.

"What was that for?" He snapped. I was confused. What did I do?

"What was _what_ for? All I did was touch your arm." I said angrily.

"... That was it?" He said after a long pause. I nodded my head. He looked at his feet and mumbled, "Sorry." and walked out of the guild doors. Levy ran over to me after he left and asked, "What just happened? Natsu never yells at you."

"I don't know," I said.

"I guess he thought I did something to him when I didn't." She nodded her head a gave me a small smile.

"Anyways, Cana's having a slumber party at her place. I was coming over here to invite you. It starts at seven... Well?" She said.

"Sure. That'd be fun. I'm going to go home and make a bag for tonight. See ya!" I waved to her and began to walk home. I started thinking about what happened with Natsu. What did he think I did? Why is he acting so weird? I kept thinking of millions of questions that I could ask him. By the time I finished thinking of questions, I was already at my door. I unlocked the door and walked in. I opened my closet doors and picked out my pajamas and an outfit for tomorrow. I packed them into a pink polka dotted duffel bag and laid on my bed, staring at the ceiling. After five minutes of staring, I looked at my clock.

**3:38**

Only three and a half more hours to go.


	3. Chapter 3

I continued to stare at my clock for what seemed like hours, but was only two minutes. I yawned; having nothing to do was tiring. I got up from my comfortable bed and took a bubble bath to make time go by faster. Sadly, it only made one hour go by.

"What am I supposed to do for the next two hours?" I groaned. I decided to work on my book for the remaining time.

_"Nathan, do you love me?" Melissa whispered, shivering from the cold._

_He scoffed and glowered at her, "Of course I do! Why would you even ask that?"_

_She didn't respond, staring into his eyes. He glared at her while she looked down. She apologized and said she didn't know what she was thinking. His face softened._

_"I just thought that maybe you thought this was just another one night stand and that you would leave me and -"_

_Nathan pulled her close and caressed her cheek._

_"I'll never let you go." He whispered into her ear and began to kiss her neck. She groaned and twisted his periwinkle locks in her fingered. He slowly began to unbutton her pastel pink blouse-_

"Luce, what are you doing?"

I jumped, not knowing who or what was there. I looked down at my papers to see a long line of ink run off the page from me jumping. I turned and saw Natsu sitting at the end of my bed and glared. He smiled at me.

"Well, I was working on my book before you rudely interrupted me. Thanks to you, I have to rewrite this entire page. What do you want?" I said, as if I was spitting venom with every word. He stared at the page he ruined for a moment before apologizing, and began to get off my bed.

Natsu muttered, "I have to use the toilet," and sulked into the bathroom. I scoffed at him for using the word 'toilet' instead of 'restroom' or 'bathroom.' I glanced at my clock and noticed that it was 6:45. I should head out soon. I thought.

I went to my wardrobe and stared at my clothes. What to wear, what to wear...

While staring at my clothes, Natsu walked out of the bathroom.

"Can you help me find something to wear?" I asked. He smiled and nodded his head. He sat on my bed with his feet sitting flat on the floor. I first picked out mint green skinny jeans and a loose-fitting grey blouse with some nude pumps. I walked to the bathroom and changed, and strutted towards Natsu.

"Well?"

"I like it."

I sighed. I went back and changed back into my clothes and then picked out maroon leggings, a cream colored sweater, some brown ankle boots, a gold watch, and a leopard-print scarf. I changed and stood in front of Natsu.

"I like it."

"Which one do you like better?" I asked, my patience running thin.

"I like both." He replied monotonously.

"I'll find something else." I sighed excessively and began to walk towards the bathroom.

"You really don't get it, do you?" He said, shaking his head, becoming agitated. I turned to face him, looking puzzled.

"With whatever you show me, I'm going to say, 'I like it,' I think you're beautiful in any outfit. Just go with your gut, it's not like they're going to judge you, they're your friends."

I smiled and nodded, mouthing, 'Thank you.' He smiled and looked away from me, staring at my wardrobe. I frowned.

"Natsu, are you okay?" I murmured. He ignored my question, and turned to smile at me.

"Bye, Luce!" He said, and jumped out the window. I stood there, stunned, unable to speak. He completely ignored what I had just said! I shook my head in disbelief, grabbed my duffel bag and headed towards Cana's house.

Is Natsu okay? What's happening with him? Did I do something? Thoughts of Natsu's well-being flooded my mind. I saw Cana's home in the distance and glanced at my watch.

**7:15**

* * *

I got to Cana's driveway and stared in awe at her beautiful house. It was a Spanish-styled home with smooth light orange brick and a darker orange roof. Their driveway went to the house and a couple of feet back was the path to the front door. The front door was cherry red wood with a glass design in the middle of it.

I knocked on the door three times before Laxus answered.

"'The hell are you here for?" He slurred.

"Well, you're drunk. Where's Cana?" I said, unimpressed by his appearance. He wore his regular jacket on his shoulders, his t-shirt had a bundle of stains, and one of his pockets from his grey sweatpants were inside out. He pointed towards the back door, which headed to a beautiful covered patio. I nodded my head and shuffled to the patio. Their front room had a staircase on the right side and a catwalk to go to the bedrooms upstairs. There was an archway to the kitchen and a door that headed to the garage. On the wall of the staircase was a cream colored sofa and two walnut end tables holding plants and magazines.

They had a living room with a fireplace, but no TV Lacrima. The complete set of the living room was dark blue couches and oak end tables and coffee tables. I ran my hand over the couches while walking towards the patio entrance. The door was opened for me by Levy.

"LUCY!"

"Hey Lucy!"

"Where were you?"

"You're late!"

Everyone jumped up and tackled me to the ground with hugs. I laughed and said, "Sorry, Natsu was being really odd."

Everyone nodded their heads. I dropped my dufflel bag by the door and sat on a throw pillow by Levy and Juvia. Erza and Mirajane sat on a lounge chair that was brought up from the side of the pool, while Cana sat in a swing chair. There was a love seat that was empty and a large bean bag in the corner. Everyone was very happy, and bubbly.

"WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU, LUCY? I SWEAR I WILL PUNCH HIM INTO NEXT TUESDAY!" Erza began to stand up and head to her bag mumbling something about having multiple swords at all times.

"No, Erza, it's fine. He was just being really weird. It's fine, really!" I said, scared for his life. She turned and shook her head and sat back down. Everyone was silent after her outraged scene.

"Who're we waiting on now?" I asked, attempting to break the silence.

"We're not." Erza spoke.

"What about Wendy and Carla?" I wondered.

"They can't come; I think they're doing a mission with Lily, Happy, and Gray." Mirajane answered.

I mulled it over and lay back in my seat. Cana nodded and began a conversation on beer. Levy nudged me with her elbow and whispered. "What happened with Natsu?" I shook my head, telling her that we would talk later.

"So, as usual, at every sleepover we play a game. Last time was 'Would You Rather?' this time; we're going to play Truth or Dare." Cana said mischievously. I gulped, not ready for this. Mirajane giggled.

"Who wants to go first?"

"Aye, I'll go first." Laxus boomed, from the door frame. I jumped and looked over to him. He came out of the house and sat on the loveseat, with his legs spread. Cana looked stunned, staring at him while he sat down.

"Why the hell did you come out of the house? You're drunk, and I don't want you out here. Get your ass up and into that house!" Cana threatened, clenching her fists to where her knuckles were white.

He chuckled, "What makes you think you have any say in what I do and don't do? You're not my mother!"

Cana stood up, legs shoulder-width apart, hands made into fists. "I will drag you by your ear into that house, and I don't think you want to be humiliated in front of these girls." She looked proud; confident. He howled with laughter, shaking.

I was terrified, not knowing what Laxus would do. He held up a finger, telling Cana to 'wait a second'. Laxus's laughter died down, but his smirk never left his face.

"Are you really going to make a scene, dear? In front of all of your friends? Just let me stay, I promise not to make a scene, unlike you." Laxus spoke in a sarcastic way, attempting to embarrass Cana. Her face grew red, and she sat down reluctantly. I noticed Erza cracking her knuckles.

"All right! Let's get this show on the road!" Laxus yelled at the top of his lungs, cackling uncontrollably. I moved in my seat, feeling uncomfortable. Mirajane glanced to Cana, who nodded.

"Okay, Laxus, truth or dare?" Mirajane asked nervously.

Laxus grinned, "Do I look like a wimp? Dare, of course."

Mirajane looked around the circle, hoping for someone to help her. Juvia's face lit up like a light bulb, and she shot her hand up. Mirajane nodded toward her, looking relieved.

"Juvia dares you to put hot fudge on your legs and run down the street!" Juvia spoke quickly, looking like she was holding in laughter. How did _Juvia_ of all people think of a dare like that? I wondered.

Levy poked my arm. I looked toward her, and she held a note out. I took the note and read silently.

_How did Juvia think of that? That's such a weird dare! :D_

I smiled at Levy and asked for a pencil. She handed me a blue ink ball-point pen.

I wrote,

_I honestly don't know, it's gonna be hilarious though :D :D :D_

I folded the paper twice and put the note in her lap. I looked in front of me to see Laxus with a bowl of hot fudge, and his pants were next to him, and he wore shorts. I held up my hand to my mouth and stifled a giggle.

"I fucking hate you Juvia. Why the hell do I have to do this?" Laxus said with clenched teeth.

Cana smirked, standing to the left of Laxus, holding a spreading spatula and a towel. "It's because you wanted to be manly and impress the girls, dear." She began to laugh hysterically.

"Cana, begin spreading the hot fudge." Erza said, so Cana would stop laughing. It was making everyone uncomfortable. She nodded and dipped the spatula in the bowl and began to spread the hot fudge.

"SHIT THAT'S HOT!" Laxus howled. He gripped the armrest, with his teeth clenched.

Levy tapped my shoulder and handed me the note again.

_This is hilarious! Hahahahaha!_

I looked towards her. She was holding in a mouthful of laughter. I grinned and nodded. We both began to laugh quietly while Cana was still spreading hot fudge. I looked at my watch to check the time.

**7:52**

Almost an entire hour had past, and we haven't even finished a dare! _Who cares?_ I thought.

Laxus stood up and began to walk to the front of the house, stiffly. We all began to follow, giggling and talking amongst ourselves. Laxus got to the front door and stopped.

"Someone open the damn door!" He screeched. Cana burst out laughing and opened the door for him. We all strided to the front yard and Erza laid out a blanket for the girls to sit on. I sat by Levy and Cana, on the front of the blanket. Mirajane, Erza, and Juvia sat behind us. Laxus stood there, glaring at us.

Cana smirked, "Well? Get running!"

Laxus groaned and began to jog. He was cursing at us while running, but we were all too busy laughing to notice. Laxus did a lap around the street and stood in front of us, hovering.

"It's time for me to pick who goes next." Laxus said, creepily. We all went back to the patio and sat in our seats, waiting for Laxus to get back from showering. About ten minutes passed, before Laxus came out of the door. He sat on the loveseat, and relaxed his arm on the armrest.

"I guess you all are wondering who I'm going to pick." He said, thunderously with a smirk, trying to intimidate us.

Laxus glared his gray, stormy eyes towards everyone, then locked onto me. I gulped, and closed my eyes. "Lucy, truth or dare?"

* * *

**OH MY GOSH I HAVE FINALLY POSTED THIS I AM SO SORRY FOR HOW LONG THIS TOOK D: D: D:**

**My BetaReader (Mariel of Fantasy, SO HELPFUL! ) and I wanted to PERFECT this, and I really like it! :D**

**Also, if you want to rate and review that'd be pretty nice. (Hey hey heeyyyy)**

**Another Also, I am wanting to write other stories of other pairings!... I just need prompts. I literally am BLOCKED for things to write about other than this story, so if you have any prompts or suggestions, you can PM me! :DDDDD Thank you 3**

**_-ImaginationAndCreativity_  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**LOOK! IT'S HERE!  
**

_"Previously, on The Stars Are Bright,"_

_Laxus glared his gray, stormy eyes towards everyone, then locked onto me. I gulped, and closed my eyes. "So, Lucy, truth or dare?"_

Everybody's eyes were glued onto me, waiting for the verdict. I chuckled anxiously, and began to pick at my fingernails.

"Um..." I said, not wanting to answer. _If I say truth, I'll probably get a question about Natsu. If I say dare, I have to deal with the imagination of Juvia..._

"Hurry up, already! I don't want to be here next year!" Laxus grunted out, while smirking. I nodded my head.

I had no intention of thinking or speaking about Natsu, so I apprehensively let myself say, "Dare."

Laxus shook with laughter, while the others looked mortified, they even looked scared for my safety. I began to fiddle with my shirt, not wanting to be the center of attention at the moment. I felt as if the entire world was staring over my shoulders. I looked towards Levy, who was nervously braiding and unbraiding a strand of hair. _She is always so nervous for me._

"Who knows what Lucy should do for her dare?" Laxus said trying to keep his laughter subdued. I stared at Juvia, who was deep in thought. Erza seemed to have an aura of violence towards Laxus at the moment, seeing as she had her hands balled up into such fists that her knuckles became a light purple color. Mirajane noticed, but didn't want to say anything, as everyone (excluding Erza) was slightly terrified of Laxus; instead, she placed her hand on Erza's fist, and glanced up, trying to get her to cease the action. While watching the two, Levy tapped my shoulder.

"Juvia looks... constipated," Levy whispered in my ear. I held a hand over my mouth to control my giggles. I looked around the circle and noticed Cana being completely silent. She was staring at the ground, looking like she just got in trouble for getting into the cookie jar. Laxus noticed this, and began to poke and prod at her. _Poke. Poke. Poke._ She gave him a deadly glare, and he held up his hands as if saying, "Alright, alright, I'll stop." I shook my head in wonder, _How did she fall in love with _him_?_

"JUVIA HAS A DARE!"

I let out a small gasp, not realizing that Juvia was going to scream. Levy held her stomach, looking like she was going to fall out of her seat, to roll with laughter, and Laxus smirked, ready to see what I would have to do. I silently prayed to Mavis, _Please don't let it be bad..._

"Lucy has to... stand on her head!" Juvia began to squeal with excitement.

"Oh _hell_, no. Juvia, you made me run down the street with _hot_ fudge on my legs. Figure out a better fucking dare!" Laxus yelled at the top of his lungs. Erza kept clenching her fists every so often, looking ready to attack him. Juvia was deep in thought again. Levy was reading a book. Mira was whispering quietly with Cana. _Probably thinking of my awful dare, _I thought. I decided to check what time it was.

** 8:16**

I tapped Levy on the shoulder, and muttered, "We've wasted almost twenty-five minutes on figuring out my dare!" She smiled an 'I pity you right now' smile at me and returned to braiding her lock of hair. I began to stare at Juvia, watching her think, still looking constipated.

"JUVIA HAS MADE UP ANOTHER DARE!"

"It better be good, or I'm going to throw you into the neighbor's pool," Laxus breathed. Juvia gasped loudly, and I started to fidget again.

"Well... Juvia thinks it's good! Lucy, you will have to get Natsu to kiss you!" Juvia squealed and jumped for joy with Levy, and they began to tease me with childhood rhymes. _Natsu and Lucy, sitting in a tree... K-I-S-S-I-N-G..._ I was shocked, to say the least. I moved my mouth, making words, but nothing came out. _Why was I so flustered? It's just Natsu!_ I shook my head, and began to grab my things. I was walking towards the front door, on the verge of tears, when Cana came up and stood in my way.

"Cana, move." My throat felt constricted; and I _needed_ to leave or I was probably going to start hyperventilating.

"No! Why are you leaving? It's just a dare! You don't have to do it."

I nodded my head, knowing that this was true.

"I need to be alone right now. Let me leave, please," I spoke softly with my gaze focused down. I couldn't bring myself to look at her, so instead I looked at her beige rug on the floor. Cana scoffed, and opened the door for me. I walked onto the front step before forcing myself to give her a small smile. She shut the door, looking disappointed.  
I groaned in frustration, _Why am I so flustered? It's just Natsu._

I lay on my bed, glancing at my clock.

**7:34**

I essentially slept well, but at _one in the freaking morning_ I woke up, and puked my guts out. I felt _horrible_. With what happened at the slumber party, this was just my luck. I cleaned myself up with a welcomed warm bath. I also thought that it would relax me and my over-imaginative brain.

It did not.

Although the bath was relaxing, my thoughts kept flowing. _Why was I so flustered? It's just Natsu…_

I couldn't keep my mind off of him. I lathered my hair with strawberry and vanilla scented shampoo and rubbed my temples._ Why was he acting so weird earlier today?_

_Why do I think about him so much? Its _just_ Natsu!_

Frustrated with my overflowing thoughts, I dragged myself out of the bath and dressed lazily. I put a pink and white striped tank top on with some athletic shorts, put my hair up in a bun, and starting baking. I thought that, if bathing didn't work, maybe doing an activity that required a couple of hours would soothe my mind from the thoughts of Natsu and the sleepover.

Once again, I was wrong.

I hadn't even gathered all my ingredients when the thoughts began to flow again.

_I wonder where Natsu is. Is he on a mission?_

_Would Natsu like these cookies if I gave them to him?_

_Of course he would, Lucy! He loves food, dumbass._

_He's been acting weird lately..._ would_ he like this if I made it for him?_

_Lucy…_

_I know, I know. Okay, STOP THINKING ABOUT NATSU._

_I can't believe they thought a good dare for me, was to get Natsu to kiss me! It's outrageous!_

_Lucy!_

_What?_

_You're thinking of Natsu again._

_Sorry, Lucy._

"Great, now I'm having conversations with myself, and I'm still thinking about Natsu!" I sighed over-dramatically, _why am I thinking about him so much?_

While battling with myself, there was a _very_ loud knock at my door. I groaned, not wanting to see anyone, and took my oven mitts off. I checked to make sure nothing was on fire and that there was nothing in the oven or the microwave (they make fires too!). Everything was in Tupperware- either in the fridge, or on the crowded counters. I untied my "I 'heart' my cooking!" apron that Mirajane gave to me as a silly gift. I giggled at the thought of it, and went to answer the front door. _Who could it be?_

_Well, I know it's not Natsu, seeing as he refuses to enter my home the correct way._

_Lucy, you're thinking about him again._

_DAMN IT, LUCY._

I exhaled forcefully, trying to get Natsu out of my system. The character at the door knocked once more, softer than before. I decided to wait a minute, to see what the next knock would be like.

It was _very_ deafening.

"LUCY, OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR BEFORE I KICK IT OPEN!"

Typical Cana. I roll my eyes and sigh while opening the door, to find a giggling Levy, and a pissed off Cana.

"What took you so fucking long, Lucy?" Cana said, seething. I laughed, and apologized. They came into my residence, and sat on my bed. I stood by my kitchen archway, leaning on it. It was quiet, so I decided to speak up.

"Cookies?"

"WHAT THE HELL, LUCY. WHAT. THE. HELL."

"Lu-Chan! You made way too much!"

I hung my head, nodding. I made way too many cookies and brownies. And fudge. And lemon squares. And muffins. I made /way/ too much.

"I didn't mean to, I promise! I just had to get my mind off of Na-... something." I replied, trying to cover my tracks of thinking of Natsu for half of the day. Levy guffawed, and Cana raised her eyebrows. I gestured towards the desserts, and they both took three Tupperware full of delectably delicious sweets. We headed towards my bed, where I laid to look at them, both sitting on the rug next to it. We chatted for the next half hour, until some unwanted subjects came up.

"Lu-Chan, I know it's not my place to ask this, but I'm really curious, and I'm really, REALLY, sorry if you hate me after this, but I feel the need to ask it, so please don't hate me, and if you do I'll understand, but PLEASE don't-"

"Levy."

"Yes, Cana?"

"Get to the point."

"Yes, Cana," Levy-chan cleared her throat, " So, Lu-Chan, what I would really like to ask- even though I know it's not my place- is, why did you leave the sleepover so quickly yesterday?" Levy was fiddling with her thumbs at this point, not looking at me. I had no answer. I _had no answer_. I owed it to her to reply, but what could I say? Could I say, "No comment," and jump out of the window? If I said anything about Natsu-

"She didn't like her dare about Natsu, Levy. It was embarrassing." Cana stated monotonously. I blushed, looking like a love-sick fool.

_Love?_

Levy gasped, "Oh! I am _so, so, so_ sorry for asking that, Lu-Chan! Forgive me? Please, Lu-Chan, you must!" I nodded my head, unable to speak. I felt so embarrassed now; how could Cana say something like that with _no_ emotion?

"I forgive you, Levy-chan. Cana's right; it was very humiliating to be asked that. I know Juvia didn't mean to hurt my feelings with her dare, so she's still my friend. I just…couldn't stay," I said after a long pause in the conversation. There was another block of silence in the group, so I began to run my hand through my hair.

Cana decided to be the one to break the muted air of the room, "I think she was embarrassed because she likes him." She took a swig of alcohol from a flask that she carried on her belt. I blushed profusely. Levy giggled, and the two began to sing children's rhymes like they did the day before. I got frustrated with Cana and Levy, and outraged by their thought of me liking _Natsu_. The most dense, senseless, least romantic guy I've ever met! They pushed me over the line.

"That's it! Cana, Levy, please get out of my house," I demanded with clenched teeth, wanting to scream my head off at them. I was infuriated with the pair. Levy looked like she was about to cry, and Cana looked drunk.

I pushed them out of my front door, said, "Goodbye. Come back _later_,"slammed my door in their faces, and collapsed on my bed.

Sprawled on my bed and feeling utterly exhausted, I stared blankly at my ceiling.

"Why am I so rude?" I asked myself aloud.

"Why was I so flustered? It's just Natsu!"

"How could I be so vile?" I grabbed a pillow and covered my face in guilt, "I almost made Levy-Chan cry!"

"I'm a bad person."

"How do I become so discombobulated when talking, or thinking of Natsu?" I groaned and shoved the pillow off the bed.

"I mean, he's Natsu!" I quickly regretted thinking that way realizing how bad that could've sounded and flipped over onto my stomach; burying my face in my blankets.

"I really am a bad person."

"Ugh!" I clenched my fists in the sheets, and slammed my head into the mattress, trying to beat thoughts of Natsu out of my head. "Thinking about Natsu is so aggravating!"

"Lucy, that's not very nice."

"KYAHH!" I screeched and jumped up, reaching for my lamp and threw it at the person sitting on my windowsill. It was Natsu. Great. Just. _Great_! He caught my lamp before it hit his _special area_.

"Whoa, Lucy! That's not cool!" He frowned, trying to make me feel bad, but it wasn't working.

"You... you BAKA! Why the hell are you sitting on my windowsill, and why the hell did you scare me like that?!" I hit him on the head with a nearby hard-back book.

"Ow... Lucy... that hurt..." He whimpered, and climbed inside. I crossed my arms on my chest, and "humphed" towards him, and stormed into the restroom, locking the door behind me. I slid down, sitting with my back on the door, and feet in my furry green rug. I heard Natsu walk over to the door, and knock once.

"...Lucy?"

I ignored him, thinking of bad words to call him, including 'BAKA!' He rapped on the door again.

"Lucy? It's Natsu. Can you let me in?"

Silence.

"Luce, please? I'm really sorry for scaring you..."

_Thump, thump, thump…_

I heard him huff out a frustrated breath and say, "You don't want to talk to me, Lucy? Fine."

I heard footsteps, and then nothing. It was quiet. I helped myself up, using the sink as a place to push all of my weight onto. I turned the lock to free the door. I slowly twisted the knob, and then pulled the door open quickly.

"Natsu?" I breathed. I sighed in relief, he wasn't her-

"BOO!" I heard Natsu scream, as he _tackled_ me to the ground in a bear hug. He could be _so_ overzealous sometimes.

"AHH! NATSU! WHAT THE HELL? GET OFF OF ME!" I squeal.

"NEVER! HAHA!"

"Ha-ha N-Na-Natsu! S-S-Stop! I can't b-breathe! Hahaha!" I was laughing so hard, when I didn't want to. He knew I was ticklish, so he used that against me. _That baka..._

"No!" He continues to tickle me, and I struggle to get out from under him. He's stronger than me, _much _stronger than me. No matter how hard I tried, I failed every time. I eventually gave up, and decided to just laugh my ass off. He finished tickling me a couple minutes later.

"Uh... Natsu?" I whispered. He grunted in response.

"Why is your head on my breasts?" I whisper, louder.

"They're _so_ soft..."

"Get off of me, please."

It was so quiet to where I could hear the tub's faucet dripping.

"Natsu. Get the hell off of me."

"Nooooo..."

"Natsu. _Natsu._ NATSU. Um... Natsu? You there?" I felt his heated breath on my shoulder, and his chest rising and lowering in calming rhythm on my stomach. He was asleep. On my chest. I watched him snooze, and began to run my fingers through his pink locks. They were soft, like a newborn kitten's fur.

"He's cute when he sleeps." I whisper to myself, not even realizing that I said it aloud. I kissed his forehead, because it felt like the right thing to do... but it was really awkward. I ended up looking like I had three chins.

"I know."

I had a speechless look on my face. He heard me! I instantly reddened in my cheeks. He brought his head up to look at me with his stupid, adorable, toothy grin.

_Adorable?_

"Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"Get the hell off of me."

"Nooooo. You just called me cute, so I'm allowed to stay!" He grinned again, and I frowned. He laid his head back down. I attempt to push him off, and after multiple tries, I realized I had to approach this in a different way. I began to whimper. He twitched slightly, but was still laying on me. I sniffled, and got a few tears out. Natsu held his head up and looked at me, clearly believing my faux tears. I felt like I had floodgates on my face that just broke. I was sobbing profusely now

"Luce? Lucy, look, I'm off! Don't cry Lucy..." He was off of me, so I sat up, and cried into my knees. He sat next to me, and held me in his warm, comfortable arms. _So warm..._

_Warm?_

Anyways… I began to giggle. He didn't question anything, and he began to whisper nice things into my ear-not that kind of nice, you perverts!- and rubbed my back.

"Shh... Lucy, it's okay... I'm sorry. I'll make you breakfast-scratch that, buy you breakfast... Luce, please stop crying."

I begin to giggle louder, and louder, and had a fit of uncontrollable laughter. He stopped hugging me, and looked at me, with a hurt face.

"You... you should've seen your face... _priceless_... Ha-ha!" I chuckle. Natsu keeps his gaze on the tiles.

"It...It's not that funny, Lucy."

"Yes it is!"

"It- It's not! " He barked. He scoffed and gave me a look of disgust, and went out of the bathroom. I felt confused, and looked at him questioningly. It was just a joke, right?

I got off of the bathroom floor for a second time today, and walked out towards my bed. Natsu was sitting there, with his eyes looking towards a corner, pouting. He looked upset, and hurt.

I treaded towards him, and had a seat next to him on my cotton candy pink quilt. I sat awkwardly twiddling my thumbs for a minute, not knowing what to do. I decided to place my hand on his knee, stopping it from bouncing.

"Natsu... are you okay?" I've asked him this so many times lately- three times, now? - What was with him? He rubbed his face with a hand, wiping away sweat, and looked into my eyes, dead on.

"I promise, I was just joking around with you," I whispered, feeling slightly intimidated by his bold gaze. His black orbs were charcoal black, and I could see a small reflection in them. Then, his eyebrows furrowed.

"It's not funny to me," I try to speak up, but he cuts me off. "I hate seeing you cry. It makes me feel guilty, like I couldn't keep you from crying." He looks away from me, I'm stunned. He really cares about me. He wants to keep me from crying, no matter what. I snake my arms around his waist, and I hug him for a remote amount of time.

I rest my head on his shoulder closest to me, and whisper, "Thank you." This was honestly one of the weirdest things that I've seen Natsu do- I've never seen this emotional side of him. I see him grin out of the corner of my eye, as he grabs my waist, bringing me off of the bed, and laying me on the ground, now tickling me again.

"N-Natsu... Hahaha... s-stop..." I squeal as he hits my super tickly spot on my right hip. He grins as he gets off of me, and helps me off of the ground.

"I've been on the ground way too many times today..." I mutter as Natsu sits in my desk chair, facing me.

"Lucy? Can we go get food? Please?"

"...Okay."

"YAY!"

"You have to let me change first!"

"Okay!"

"Natsu Dragneel, I am not changing in front of you. Go sit in the restroom."

"But Luucceee... I've already seen your boobs before!"

"KYAAAH WHAT!?"

"I came in your house, and was laying on your bed, after calling for you. I heard your bathtub running, so I just waited for you. I thought you were gonna change in the bathroom, but instead you came out in a towel and didn't notice me. You just dropped your towel, and I saw your boo-"

"OKAY, WE'RE DONE TALKING ABOUT THIS; GO SIT IN THE DAMN RESTROOM BEFORE I GET VIRGO ON YOUR ASS!" I scream, pointing to the bathroom, stomping my feet. Natsu dashed into the restroom as fast as he could and slammed the door. _He saw me completely naked! The horror... _ I shuddered at the thought of that, and began to pick my outfit. I decided to change into a grey and white polka dotted long sleeve sweater with some light blue jeans, and put on some mint green lace-up canvas shoes. I took my hair out of a bun, and did my usual 'some up with a bow, and the rest down' look for my hair, using a white bow. I went to my vanity and put on some pink lip-gloss, strawberry and vanilla flavored. I looked at the clock.

**11:43 **

_That's not a bad time to be leaving..._

I headed over to the restroom door, and commenced knocking, until I noticed the door was cracked open. I peeked inside to see what Natsu had been doing while he was waiting. I saw him holding a black photo-frame that was on my sink counter. The framed photo was a picture we took together when we first met in Hargeon. It was a simple pose; He had enclosed me in his arms around my waist and had nestled his head onto my right shoulder, and I smiled towards the camera Lacrima. _He looks kind of... cute._ He had his usual toothy grin, but his onyx orbs were just mesmerizing today. He had a glint of joy, and happiness. I sighed, having a layer of pink on my cheeks as I began to lean on the door.

_Lucy?_

_Yes,Lucy?_

_Where'd the door go?_

_Well, shit._

"AAAAH!" I shrieked as I plunged face-first onto my furry green rug. _THUD._

I saw Natsu look over, having put down the picture frame in its place, now looking at me on the ground.

"Pffffft…HAAAAAAHAHA!"

"Natsu, go to hell."

"HAHAHA!" He howled with laughter, holding his stomach, seeing as this was 'oh soooo funny.' I whimpered, I hit my elbow pretty hard, and I was mumbling how 'this could happen to anyone' and, 'how Natsu should be a gentleman for once and help me up.'

I start to prop myself on my elbows as Natsu states, "Hold on Luce, I'm dying over here..." and he decides to continue laughing his dumb ass off. I get up by myself, brushing off dust, cross my arms, and I pout.

It took fifteen minutes for him to completely stop chortling.

Fifteen.

Whole.

Damn.

Minutes.

While he was laughing, I kept hitting head on the head, screeching, "BAKA, YOU DUMBASS BAKA!"

"Owwww, Luce that hurt..."

"Good." I turned away from him, and I pouted some more. He snaked his arms around my waist, and snuggled his head into my shoulder, like he did in the picture from Hargeon._ What is he doing? This is so weird!_

"Lucy, forgive me? Please?"

Blushing, I spoke rapidly, "Y-Yeah, just get off of me p-pervert! Mavis, you seem to be getting more like Gray everyday..." He loosened his grip, and I shoved him off me. His jaw was near the ground when I looked at him.

"WHAT?! THAT'S NOT TRUE! I'M NOT EVEN CLOSE TO BEING LIKE THAT DAMN ICE PRINCESS! TAKE IT BACK, LUCE!"

"Luce, take it back."

"No."

"Lucy, take it back."

"No."

"Please?"

"Maybe I would if you actually let me eat my pasta in SILENCE!" I hissed. Natsu finally shut his loud mouth for longer than five seconds. I continued to eat my pasta, while looking around. The guild was bustling, as always. Levy, Gajeel, and Lily were sitting at a table near the stage, with Jet and Droy were watching them, hiding behind a column. Cana was sitting at the bar, drinking barrel by barrel, chatting with Mirajane. I saw Elfman sticking out behind a plant, sitting and whispering furiously with… Evergreen? That's a weird couple. Gray was sitting at another table with Erza, Wendy, and Charle, speaking quietly. Juvia (of course) was hiding behind them, blushing furiously.

"Take it back please?" Natsu poked my arm, and turned my focus towards him. He looked like his favorite teddy bear was taken away from him.

"NATSU!" I screeched. I took a sip of water, and glared at him.

"Sorry, Lucy!"

I twirled some pasta with alfredo sauce with my fork, and took a bite. I looked towards the missions board and saw Nab standing awkwardly, reading a paper on the cork board. Bisca, Alzack, and Asuka were laughing and playing ring around the rosie, with Bisca and Alzack pulling Asuka off the ground. Natsu tapped my arm again.

"Now?"

"...Fine." I was getting sick and tired of this 'puppy dog' act, anyways.

"YAY! Now just say that I'm _way_ better than that popsicle perv!"

"You're better than Gray." I whispered.

"What'd you say, Luce? I couldn't hear you." He was grinning from ear to ear.

"You're better than Gray."

"What? I _still_ can't hear you!"

"YOU'RE BETTER THAN GRAY, HAPPY NOW?" I looked around and saw everyone staring over here. I hid my head under my hands.

"WOO HOO! YOU HEAR THAT, WORLD? I'M BETTER THAN GRAY FULLBUSTER! YOU HEAR THAT, SNOWCONE? LUCY LIKES ME BETTER!"

I saw Wendy tread towards Natsu, who was standing on the table, cheering. She pulled on his shorts, and he stopped cheering and looked down.

"...But... he's not here." She said. Natsu fell into his seat, while the entire guild is laughing. I held my head up to look at him, choking him in my mind.

"Why the hell did you have to make such a big scene?" I spat, while blushing. Natsu ignored me, as he was hitting his head on the table over and over, repeating, "Damn it. Damn it. Damn it."

I giggled, how could I stay mad at this goofy dragon slayer?

"Eat your pasta, it's getting cold," I said, grinning. 

**Hello, everyone! I'm sorry this took so long, but I really like the chapter, so that's good! Anyways, I will ALWAYS love constructive criticism, and reviews, and ideas! Just say what you want to!**

**Anyways, I've been wanting to write different things than this one story, so if you have any requests or ideas, just tell me!**

**I love you all, and I will try to update quicker!**

**Thank you!**

**-ImaginationAndCreativity :)**


End file.
